Episode 3290 (11th October 1991)
Plot Derek's car fails to start. Kevin is astonished at his cheek when he asks him to fix it and slams the door in his face. Liz can't get a straight answer from the twins or Jim when she asks about the size of the extension. Percy complains to Kevin that his work area is unsafe for passers-by. Kevin tells him that he's no choice. Sally has enough of the banging from No.11 and explodes at Steve. Steve doesn't care and tells her to give him a hand if she wants it finished quickly. The police tell Kevin that they've had a tip-off about his servicing and he has to find somewhere else to set up business. Liz begs Jim to get planning permission and proper plans. She doesn't think the extension is worth upsetting the neighbours. Jim is unconcerned. Sally assumes that Derek informed the police out of spite and rows with Mavis in The Kabin. Mavis lets slip that Derek is guilty and feebly defends his actions. Don doesn't know how Gail can be so patient with Ivy. Martin holds his tongue when Ivy collects Nicky for church but snaps when she takes him away early for a class with Father O'Rourke before he's cleared it with Gail. The residents give Derek the cold shoulder in the Rovers. The twins start throwing concrete around. Jim finds out that two new units have opened up nearby and goes to let Kevin know. He interrupts Kevin as he's having a go at the twins. Kevin threatens Jim with the police if the noise continues. Nicky tells Gail that he'll inherit all of Ivy's money if he stays a Tilsley. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane Guest cast *Police Sergeant - James Masters Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Life takes an ironic twist for Derek, just when he needed a helping hand. As far as Sally is concerned, the McDonald twins go just too far. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,440,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes